


Spine Chill

by Baby_Dweet



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Mild Gore, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Dweet/pseuds/Baby_Dweet
Summary: In which the Entity is appeased by a certain survivor, grants them extra 'features' to enhance one specific skill and the others are intrigued by these changes. Or Cat!Dwight™.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King, Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Spine Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Exams have finally ended and I have time to write. This fic is inspired by me just running spine chill, one of my favorite perks and thought to myself "what if Dwight has cat ears and tail?". But I digress, this is a one shot so there will be no continuation to this but I may write some fics that ya'll recommend so I take commissions from anyone if it peeked my interest. Feel free to comment and leave kudos if ya'll like the fic. (0w0)

'Someone's looking' Dwight felt his skin crawl as he works on the fourth generator. Blood gushing out of his side he pushes himself to work on the generator as fast as he can. 'Shit I need to go he's been looking at me for a while' Dwight ran to the nearest pallet waiting for the Shape to rear its head, stalking the nervous leader as he walks closer. Dwight is fully aware he was being stalked as he can sense the Shape looking at him intensely as he tries to hid himself to avoid risking his team for a devastating situation. As the Shape get even close enough for a lunge attack Dwight slams the pallet on him to stun the killer buying his team time to repair the generators.

He can see the outline of David repairing a generator close by. He runs the opposite way to lead the killer away from David. He can see Claudette's outline cleansing a totem near him as he hides himself and throws a pebble towards the killer shack. "Hey Claudette can you patch me up a bit" Claudette nods in reply as she breaks the totem and unrolled the bandages.

"How close is your generator Dwight?" Claudette asked. "It's halfway done but he patrols the area since there is another generator close by. You should do the last generator far from here since David should be done with his" Dwight laid his plan out to Claudette as he heard David's generator pop. "I'll go distract him you both should finish the last gen" Dwight ushers Claudette to the other side of the MacMillan Estate as he goes back to his generator and purposefully cross the wrong wires to attract attention.

He feels it again. The killer is watching and he hears the faint heartbeat as he vaults through a windowsill. Myers catching up to him lunging at him scraping his back with a nasty gash. Dwight yelped as he feels the knife sink onto his back. Scared but determined Dwight runs the killer in the main building willing himself to vault faster as he hears the knife collide with metal. 'David and Claudette should be done by now' Dwight thought as he looks for the nearest escape route. The Shape closing in for the kill as Dwight slams another pallet to slow him down. The last generator done Dwight sees David's aura opening a gate. The killer agitated by this goes for another lunge while Dwight quickly vaults another window digging his knife into the wood as he missed another lunge.

The siren roared to life as the gate opened itself. "Dwight get yur arse over hear" He can hear David shouting as he wills himself to run faster. He sees David running towards him as the Shape goes for the deperation hit as David takes the blow for him. Both escaped as they see Claudette running past the killer. Their wounds healing in a split second as the traverse the fog.

Dwight can feel the Entity's presence as he is separated from his fellow survivors. "My my you did well for surviving the Shape" the Entity whispered into Dwights head as he traverses through the fog. "I think you deserve a reward for surviving him. He even asked permission to kill you himself by hand" Dwight shuddered at the thought of the Shape plunging his knife through his ribcage. Dwight didn't question the deity as it will not listen to their plea for freedom so he accepts the reward. But unknowingly the Entity gave him a 'special reward' to 'enhance' his ability to feel if the killer is watching them or not.

Dwight materializes in the camp as he sees his fellow survivors sitting at the fire. "Sorry I took too long the Entity said it rewarded me for the last trial" He said as he sees their shocked expression towards him as they crowd in front of him. "What?" Dwight asked in confusion as he felt their stares at him. "Uhh Dwight you might want to look at yourself" Claudette said as she handed him a mirror. "What do you mean did the Entity do something?" Dwight asked as he held the mirror and saw his head. But something was wrong. He also saw a pair of fluffy pointed ears on his head. Horrified by the change "D-does someone else s-see this as w-well?" Dwight asked them. "Thats not the only thing that changed" Jake said with a stoic face but hid hint of amusement as he goes behind and caressed a long black tail as he felt Dwight froze in place. "Wha- ah~" Dwight choked out a moan as he felt Jake grab his tail as the other survivors were suprised at the unexpected reaction from their leader.

"Seems like the Entity rewarded you with some cat features" Nea said as she examines his ears causing Dwight to purr. A dark shade of red covered Dwights face as he tries to cover his mouth. "Okay enough harassing Dwight go back to your tents I'll be calling ya'll when dinner is ready" Laurie stepped in to stop the commotion as the group disperse. "T-thanks Laurie b-but why would the Entity do this" Dwight asked as he felt tears in the corner of his eyes. "Hush it's going to be fine Dwight it's just a minor change and look at the bright side you might have better hearing than all of us" Laurie tried to reassure Dwight and it worked. Dwight went back to his tent willing himself to sleep as he felt anxious about how the others are going to think of him.

~0~0~0~

"Nyaa~ ah~" Dwight purred as he heard someone outside his tent calling for him. Putting back his glasses vision clearing his eyes as he comes out of his tent to see David waiting for him. " 'ad a nice cat nap luv?" David said as Dwight blushed and pushed David away making his way to the campfire. "C'mon luv I was jus' joking" David apologized as he scratches the back of Dwight's ear causing him to purr.

Jake watched the interaction as he grits his teeth making his way to both males as he glared at the brit. The three made their way to the campfire as food was being served throughout the survivors. David and Jake was beside Dwight as Dwight was eating peacefully, minding his own business and accepting his new changes as he was interrupted by a hand snaking their way behind his ears and tail. He felt Jake's hand caress his tail as David scratched his ears trying not to purr at the sensation while eating. David and Jake glaring at each other while Dwight trying helplessly to stifle a moan. "S-sto- nya- ah~" Dwight weakly protested as he blushes a deep shade of red as his voice was clearly heard by mostly everyone at the campfire. Everyone trying to eat in peace trying to ignore two horny ass males competing for the catboy.

Claudette finished her food as she grabs Dwight away from the hormonal males so Dwight can take a breather. "Are you ok Dwight?" Claudette asked as Dwight nodded in response. "Don't worry about them they're just uhh just don't mind them ok?" Claudette said as she pointed at the two glaring figures and Dwight nodded again. "T-there should be another trial c-coming up soon so w-we should probably prepare" Dwight stuttering out as he feels the fog creeping up closer to the camp. The survivors started to prepare their offerings and items for the upcomming trial. 

~0~0~0~

The fog engulfed the entire camp as everyone got transported to their respective trials. Dwight materialized on the streets of Haddonfield as he feels the heat of an obsession coursing through his body. His tail perked up as he felt his spine chill signifying someone was already watching him. He can hear the faint breathing through his sensitive ears as he knows the Killer is stalking him. Dwight sprinted towards the Strode house running up the stairwell and vaulting over the window trying to out run his stalker. The Shape followed suit taking his precious time playing with his obsession. 

Two generators pop as Dwight tries to out run the killer but the Shape seems intent on gaining power from him. Finally the Shape breaks chase and goes for someone else as Dwight catches his breath spotting a nearby generator halfway done but no one around it. He starts working as a familiar dark heavy feeling courses through his body. 'Shit he can down us quickly I have to do this fast' Dwight pushes himself to repair faster as he hears faint footsteps coming towards him, a cold spine chill as he doesn't see the auras of his teammates as he slowly chrouch to a bush hiding himself. 

The Shape appears around the corner damaging his generator as he patrols the area but then leaves as he doesn't see any signs of survivors. 'Ok that leaves 2 gens left if I fin-' "Ahh~" Dwight yelped as his tail gets grabbed by the Shape. Holding onto his neck now as he releases his grip from the tail Michael examines his prey as he breaths heavily through his mask. Dwight caught off guard stays silent waiting for feeling of pain through his chest but feels nothing but the grip on his neck and the heavy breathing through the mask "Uh can you p-put me down p-please" Dwight stutters but the grip was getting tighter as Dwight gets lightheaded from the abuse and passes out. 

~0~0~0~

Dwight woke up startled as he felt being carried by someone and started thrashing about. "Dwight calm down it's me" Jake said as he runs past through the houses. "W-what happened?" Dwight asked as he felt heavy killing intent behind them as his heartbeat is ringing loudly in his ears as he saw Myers catching up to them with the intent to kill the saboteur. "Saved you from him as you were passed out" Jake said with a slight hint of anger in his voice while his grip tightened to secure Dwight as he rushes to the exit gate. 

The Shape catching up to them quickly and tried to lunge forward to secure his kill and claim his prize but Jake pushed himself to run faster and made it to the exit as the attack was futile as the barrier protected them from the lunge. "We're safe now. Are you ok? What did he do to you?" Jake said worry and anger in his voice. "I'm fine j-just a little bit lightheaded b-but fine" Dwight reassured Jake as he felt his hand on his tail and ears. "S-stop ahh~ I'm f-fine" Dwight blushed as he tries to stop a moan from eliciting. "Good" Jake said with a grin on his face. 

~0~0~0~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I haven't been updating for a while it's because of Exams and school and shit so I've been busy but I'll try to update more often don't worry about Make Your Choice I already have a draft on it so expect the update. Also I take any ideas for oneshots like these so feel free to comment on ideas that you might have and leave kudos if you like the fic. (=¯w¯=)


End file.
